Otogibanashi no jutsu
by SasuKarinSui
Summary: Naruto encuentra un jutsu para vivir los cuentos de hadas pero al no leer todas las instrucciones los cuentos cambian...
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Indignado, Naruto caminaba pateando piedras, envolturas o cualquier tipo de basura que se la atravesara en el camino, minutos atrás había recibido la noticia por boca de Tsunade que su sexy no jutsu había sido agregado a la lista de jutsus inútiles en batalla del mundo shinobi. Claro, Uzumaki estaba en total desacuerdo con el calificativo, pues en algunas ocasiones le fue de gran utilidad como lo fue en batalla contra Ebisu y aunque no haya sido usado en batalla, también le sirvió para convencer a Ero-senin para que le enseñara otros jutsus.

—¡Que saben ellos!

Refunfuñó deteniendo su andar. Lo único que cruzaba por su mente eran las críticas a quienes fueran que calificaran los jutsus. "Cuando sea Hokage sacaré mi jutsu de la lista" pensaba. Y fue ahí cuando le vino una idea a la mente: si su jutsu fue puesto en esa lista injustamente, seguramente habrían muchos otros que serían útiles.

Con una astuta sonrisa corrió a los documentos de Konoha para hacerse de una copia de aquella lista; en cuanto la consiguió, corrió a su casa a leer con detenimiento cada título.

Transcurrieron tres horas desde que inició su lectura, ya estaba aburrido y fastidiado al no encontrar nada interesante. Había jutsus tan inútiles… ¿Quién y para qué crearía un jutsu para pintarles bigotes a los contrincantes? Bueno, no sería malo para una broma pero ¿un jutsu para hacer crecer las uñas de los pies? Vaya que había gente con mente retorcida.

—Aquí no hay nada que me sirva —bufó haciendo pucheros pero su show fue interrumpido por el sonido de su estómago hambriento— Me pregunto si habrá un jutsu para aparecer ramen —hojeó más adelante esperanzado— Alto, si existiera tal jutsu no estaría en ésta lista de inútiles.

Y claro que no existía, los jutsus no son magia para aparecer cosas pero al haber hojeado, notó un peculiar letrero en tinta roja que decía: "No usar". Probablemente sea el color o bien, la frase la que invitó al rubio a leer en lo que consistía el jutsu.

_Otogibanashi no jutsu: Introduce a una serie de personas en algún cuento de hadas. El jutsu no puede deshacerse hasta llegar al final del cuento o…"_

—Bla, bla, bla… —saltó las advertencias y características para llegar al cómo ponerlo en marcha— Este jutsu si me gusta —se levantó de un salto— Nos meteré a Sakura y a mi en algún cuento donde ella sea la princesa y yo el príncipe.

Emocionado, corrió a una librería en busca de alguna antología de cuentos para elegir la historia que más le gustara.

Aunque no leyó todos los cuentos, no lograba decidirse por uno en especial, así que decidió por usar todos los cuentos de amor y enseguida fue en busca de Haruno para dar inicio a su plan.

—Sakura-chan, que bueno que te encuentro, tengo algo que mostrarte.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó sorprendida pues no era muy común que Naruto llegara al  
hospital tan de repente— Estoy ocupada.

—Sólo será un momento.

Ella cedió a la petición y se acercó a ver el libro que Uzumaki llevaba en las manos, él le pidió sostener el libro y aunque ella no entendía el para qué, lo tomó viendo como él comenzaba a hacer sellos de manos. El chakra de Naruto combinado con el del Kyuubi los rodeó a ambos para posteriormente irse expandiendo. Una puerta del pasillo de abrió dejando ver a una rubia de ojos almendrados y detrás a una joven de cabellera negra corta.

—¡Otogibanashi no jutsu!

—¡Alto Naruto! ¡No lo hagas!

Pero era demasiado tarde, en un parpadeo el chakra que emanaba del ojiazul envolvió todo a su alrededor y un parpadeo todo cambió… ¿o no?


	2. Ceniasuma

Perdónenme, creí que ya había subido este capítulo, espero les gusto y pronto les traeré el segundo cuento.**  
**

* * *

**Ceniasuma**

_Érase una vez en Konoha, un hombre muy reconocido llamado Minato que perdió a su esposa cuando ella dio a luz a su hijo Asuma. Todos querían a Asuma porque era muy amable, inteligente y muy guapo pero Minato estaba preocupado por Asuma, pues él tenía que estar saliendo constantemente de misión y no le gustaba dejarlo solo tanto tiempo, así que decidió volverse a casar._

_Minato se casó con un viudo llamado Orochimaru que tenía dos hijos, Fuugaku y Jirobo. Al principio todos vivían muy felices a pesar que ni Fuugaku ni Jirobo eran muy buenos en la academia a diferencia de Asuma. Pero un día Minato enfermó y al poco tiempo murió._

_A partir de ese día, la actitud tanto de Orochimaru como de sus hijos hacia Asuma cambió radicalmente y poco a poco le fueron quitando desde sus cosas, hasta su cuarto, obligándolo a dormir en el ático. A pesar de ello Asuma seguía conservando su forma de ser y llevaba consigo la carga de atender la casa dejándole poco tiempo para entrenar. Para poder desestresarse, Asuma comenzó a fumar, haciendo que tanto su padrastro como sus hermanastros comenzaran a llamarle Ceniasuma, pues en los harapos que vestía –porque siempre le daban la ropa vieja- siempre traía cenizas._

_Los años pasaron y tanto Ceniasuma como sus hermanastros llegaron al rango jounin, nivel que los últimos dos no merecían, pues como habían quedado en el mismo equipo, obligaban a Ceniasuma a hacer las misiones solo entregándoles a ellos el crédito. _

_Un día, a Konoha llegó Akatsuki, una organización que reclutaba a los mejores ninjas del mundo y se presentaron frente a la Hokage para…_

—¿Qué? ¡Alto! —Naruto, quien en la escena de la oficina de la Kage, reprochaba la distorsión del cuento— Se supone que Sakura sería Cenicienta y yo el príncipe.

—Tu tuviste la culpa Naruto —respondió Tsunade enojada mientras el resto de los presentes se daban cuenta que algo ahí no cuadraba, incluyendo a Asuma, Orochimaru, Fuugaku y Jirobo— Ahora cállate y deja que la narración siga.

—¡Me niego a ser extra!

—¿Qué está pasando? —Intervino Asuma que apenas captaba que eso no podía ser la realidad— ¿Qué hace Akatsuki aquí?

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Cuestionó Kakuzu que se proponía lanzar algún ataque— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Será mejor que se abstengan de matar a alguien. Naruto usó un jutsu y nos metió a un cuento de hadas a todos, usualmente el alcance del jutsu no es tan grande pero él tiene al Kyuubi, así que las dimensiones que tomó su chakra fueron más grandes —explicaba la Senju mientras era oída por los presentes de la escena— Para terminar el jutsu debemos acabar el cuento, si alguien mata a otra persona nunca saldremos del jutsu. Ni si molesten en intentar desvanecerlo —se dirigió a Itachi y Sasuke que también fungían como extras de la escena— Esto no es un genjutsu así que el sharingan no ayuda en estos casos.

—¿Qué pasa si nos rehusamos a seguir los cuentos?

—Jamás saldremos —contestó la pregunta de Pein— Si alguien muere o nos rehusamos a continuar, el cuento se repetirá una y otra vez hasta que termine.

—¿Por qué hasta ahora reaccionamos? —Preguntó Haruno, pero una extraña neblina comenzó a envolver todo el lugar— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Quien hace el jutsu sabe desde el principio de la técnica pero no puede hacer nada hasta que aparece en escena. Cuando Naruto habló interrumpió la historia devolviéndonos la conciencia; esa neblina dará reinicio a la historia —contestaba Tsunade que aunque ya nadie podía verla, aún podían escucharla— El cuento de Cenicienta es corto, así que sigan su papel para acabar pronto.

Y cuando menos lo esperaban, todos volvieron al inicio del cuento, donde ubicando nuevamente la casa de Minato, el narrador dio inicio.

_Érase una vez en Konoha, un hombre muy reconocido llamado Minato que perdió a su esposa cuando ella dio a luz a su hijo Asuma. Todos querían a Asuma porque era muy amable, inteligente y muy guapo pero Minato estaba preocupado por Asuma, pues él tenía que estar saliendo constantemente de misión y no le gustaba dejarlo solo tanto tiempo, así que decidió volverse a casar._

_Minato se casó con un viudo llamado Orochimaru que tenía dos hijos, Fuugaku y Jirobo. Al principio todos vivían muy felices a pesar que ni Fuugaku ni Jirobo eran muy buenos en la academia a diferencia de Asuma. Pero un día Minato enfermó y al poco tiempo murió._

_A partir de ese día, la actitud tanto de Orochimaru como de sus hijos hacia Asuma cambió radicalmente y poco a poco le fueron quitando desde sus cosas, hasta su cuarto, obligándolo a dormir en el ático. A pesar de ello Asuma seguía conservando su forma de ser y llevaba consigo la carga de atender la casa dejándole poco tiempo para entrenar. Para poder desestresarse, Asuma comenzó a fumar, haciendo que tanto su padrastro como sus hermanastros comenzaran a llamarle Ceniasuma, pues en los harapos que vestía –porque siempre le daban la ropa vieja- siempre traía cenizas._

_Los años pasaron y tanto Ceniasuma como sus hermanastros llegaron al rango jounin, nivel que los últimos dos no merecían, pues como habían quedado en el mismo equipo, obligaban a Ceniasuma a hacer las misiones solo entregándoles a ellos el crédito. _  
_  
Un día, a Konoha llegó Akatsuki, una organización que reclutaba a los mejores ninjas del mundo y se presentaron frente a la Hokage para…_

—¡Un momento! ¿Por qué Asuma-sensei tiene que ser Cenicienta? Cenicienta es mujer a menos que…

Naruto rió pícaramente mientras el resto de los presentes lo miraban con enfado, aunque la pregunta era muy buena y fue cuando Kakuzu cayó en cuenta del papel que tenía que realizar.

—¡Váyanse al diablo! ¡Ni de broma me emparejen con ese sujeto!

—Naruto, deja de interrumpir la historia —regañó Sakura— ¿Ves lo que provocas? —Surgió una nueva pregunta en la joven— ¿Por qué el jutsu eligió hombres en los papeles de mujer?

—Porque seguramente Naruto no leyó las instrucciones del jutsu en las que decía que para asignar un papel a alguien en específico, debía entregarle un pedazo de pergamino con el nombre del personaje antes de iniciar la técnica, por eso los papeles se tomaron al azar.

—Como sea, ni loco me meto con un hombre.

—Kakuzo, sigue tu papel, si no lo haces no saldremos de aquí —habló Pein—, además puede que no tengas que hacer nada comprometedor —llamó la atención de todos aunque nuevamente podía notarse la neblina de reinicio— El cuento es el de Cenicienta y sin embargo no hemos oído nada de un baile y una boda.

—El jutsu adapta el cuento a las personas.

—Está bien.

Todo volvió al inicio y para no aburrirlos con una tercera repetición, al llegar a la parte donde Naruto siempre interrumpía…

—Hokage-sama, solicitamos su permiso para organizar un torneo —_hablaba Yamato quien lideraba Akatsuki_—, queremos conocer a los mejores ninjas de la aldea.

—Será un honor tenerlos aquí, indique la fecha y enseguida organizaremos todo.

—También quiero aclarar que aunque el ganador tendrá honores, mi hijo Kakuzu será quién elija a quién podría unirse a Akatsuki, pues será su pareja en la organización.

_Pein, el mensajero, envió con cada uno de sus cuerpos las invitaciones a las casas de diferentes ninjas reconocidos para que asistieran al evento. Todos en casa de Ceniasuma estaban muy emocionados cuando recibieron su invitación, pero Orochimaru sabía que sus hijos difícilmente podrían conseguir un lugar en Akatsuki por sus habilidades, así que se le ocurrió atraer a Kakuzu de otra manera._

—Hijos míos, no es secreto que son nefastos en batalla, así que para tener oportunidad de ser elegidos tienen que fingir ser buenos y tener su mejor aspecto —_informaba Orochimaru_— Si enamoran al hijo del líder, los elegirá aún si poco saben pelear.

_El padrastro recordó al hijo de Minato y notó que él significaría un peligro en sus planes. Asuma era habilidoso y guapo, en tanto que sus hijos… Fuugaku tenía su atractivo y era menos malo con las armas, pero nadie se le acercaba porque inspiraba miedo y Jirobo, tenía unos cuantos kilitos de más y era menos malo en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque también provocaba el mismo efecto que su hermano._

—Padrastro… —_llamó Asuma que entraba a la habitación_— ¿Puedo ir al torneo?

—¡No! ¡Que no vaya!

—Sólo nos pondrá en vergüenza.

—Calma chicos, claro que Ceniasuma puede ir, pero sólo si termina las misiones pendientes y mantiene la casa ordenada.

—Gracias padrastro, muchas gracias.

_Asuma se apresuró a terminar las misiones y dejar la casa impecable. Cuando llegó el momento del torneo, pensó que podría ir, pero…_

—¡No tienes nada que ponerte para ir! —_Exclamó Orochimaru con sus hijos uno en cada costado mirando triunfantes al pelinegro_— Nos pondrás en vergüenza.

—Si tengo —_respondió Ceniasuma sacando uno de los trajes mejor cuidados que Minato alguna vez usó_— ¿Ven?

_El traje era fino, muy cómodo para batalla e incluso discreto para cuando fuera necesario esconderse; cuando Fuugaku y Jirobo lo vieron, les entró la envidia, se lo arrebataron a Asuma y entre ellos comenzaron a jaloneárselo hasta que lo rompieron. Asuma no pudo hacer nada_

—Parece que ya no podrás ir, si vas con harapos también corres el riesgo de que termines desnudo en batalla, lástima, será para la otra. Hijos, vayámonos de una vez antes de que se haga tarde. Por cierto —tanto padrastro como hermanastros sacaron un montón de pergaminos y se los lanzaron a los pies— Para que no te quedes de haragán, vete a hacer todas esas misiones.

_Orochimaru y sus hijos se fueron al torneo sin ocultar las burlas que hacían a Asuma, éste, por otro lado, se sentía devastado, era injusto lo que le hacían y si no se iba de la casa, era por que tenía miedo de lo que fueran a hacerle a todas las cosas importantes que su padre había dejado._

_No había vuelto a llorar desde que Minato falleció pero ahora derramaba algunas lágrimas. Oyó un extraño tintineo y de repente apareció un hada frente a él._

—¿De todos los papeles tenía que ser la anciana hada madrina?

Bufaba Karin con el traje del hada, a lo que Suigetsu entró a la escena viéndola de pies a cabeza muy pensativo.

—Tienes razón ¡Qué insulto! —Exclamó indignado dejando a la pelirroja boquiabierta, aunque exteriormente mostraba su disgusto inicial— Tu debiste ser la madrastra, te quedaba como anillo al dedo.

La chica se abalanzó contra el albino gritando un montón de maldiciones y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, la historia había vuelto a iniciar, claro, la pelirroja se llevó varias miradas acusadoras pero poco le importaba. Al llegar nuevamente a la aparición del hada madrina…

—Me niego…

—Karin si no terminamos el cuento no saldremos de aquí.

Ella miró al azabache que se había aparecido en escena a lo que la joven sonrió llegándole una idea a la mente.

—Lo haré si él me hace un favor.

Todos miraron a Uzumaki preguntándose que sería lo que ella querría y antes de que el humo los regresara al principio, Karin se acercó a al rubio murmurándole algo al oído.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces haré mi mejor actuación.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pidió?

Cuestionó Sakura con curiosidad pero no obtuvo respuesta, pues nuevamente el narrador pronuncia el "Había una vez…"

…_No había vuelto a llorar desde que Minato falleció pero ahora derramaba algunas lágrimas. Oyó un extraño tintineo y de repente apareció un hada frente a él._

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy tu hada madrina y he venido a ayudarte a que vayas al torneo.

—¿De verdad?

—Si… por algo se lo dije —dijo lo último entre dientes— Vamos a alistarte.

—Pero tengo que hacer todas éstas misiones.

—¿Y qué quieres que te haga todo? Cof, cof… Digo, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo.

_Y al decir esto, el hada madrina se arregló la voz, agitó su varita y comenzó a cantar las palabras mágicas._

Salacadula Chalchicomula  
Bíbidi Bábidi Bu.  
Siete palabras de magia que son:  
Bíbidi Bábidi Bu.

Salacadula Chalchicomula  
Bíbidi Bábidi Bu.  
Yo hago milagros con  
esta canción:  
Bíbidi Bábidi Bu.

Tú Salacadula dí  
y Chalchicomula mu,  
pero para lograr un gran amor  
dí Bíbidi Bábidi Bu.

Salacadula Chalchicomula  
Bíbidi Bábidi Bu.  
Todo se logra con solo decir:  
Bíbidi Bábidi,  
Bíbidi Bábidi,  
Bíbidi Bábidi Bu.

_Mientras el hada cantaba, iba transformando los harapos de Asuma en un traje ninja mucho mejor que el que tenía resistente al fuego, al rayo, al agua y al viento y con el que se veía más guapo, además un par de sandalias del mismo material que el traje. Y las armas viejas sin filo que le dejaban usar, se volvieron nuevas y relucientes. Además, convirtió una calabaza en pergamino de invocación, en el cual, él hizo todo lo correspondiente a un pacto para invocar ranas._

—La invocación te servirá en batalla y para que te transportes y bueno, ya averiguarás lo demás.

—Gracias hada madrina.

—Vete de una vez para que pueda salir de escena y toma ésta máscara para que no te reconozcan —_Asuma muy feliz se puso la máscara, realizó la invocación trayendo a Gamabunta y justo cuando se iban a ir, el hada recordó algo importante_— ¡Recuerda volver a la media noche porque todo lo que tienes desaparecerá!

_Asuma llegó al torneo inscribiéndose justo a tiempo, las batallas comenzaron y sus hermanastros quedaron fuera desde las primeras rondas. Cuando Asuma peleó por primera vez, llamó la atención de Kakuzu y ya que él era el que elegiría, solicitó una batalla en equipo donde él y Asuma serían pareja._

_Todos se preguntaban quién era él, pues sincronizaba muy bien con Kakuzu y hacían un gran equipo, además, el misterio de quién era y la mirada que lo estremecía, enamoró al hijo de Yamato. Se llamó a receso y…_

—¿Enamorarme de él?

—Deja de protestar y termina el cuento —ordenó Pein— Estamos por acabar la historia.

—Yo tampoco estoy muy a gusto con esto, pero es Cenicienta, al menos no tendremos que besarnos ni nada por el estilo.

Kakuzu se cruzó de brazos suspirando, tampoco quería quedarse atrapado en el cuento, así que a regañadientes cedió a continuar aunque tuvo que esperar a que el cuento se repitiera.

_…Todos se preguntaban quién era él, pues sincronizaba muy bien con Kakuzu y hacían un gran equipo, su ropa era de buena calidad, además, el misterio de quién era y la mirada que lo estremecía, enamoró al hijo de Yamato. Se llamó a receso y tanto Asuma como Kakuzu se fueron juntos a charlar. El tiempo se les fue en ello y en algunas batallas de prueba y entrenamientos cuando Asuma recordó que tenía que irse. _

—Lo siento, me tengo que ir.

—¡Espera!

_Pero era demasiado tarde, él ya echaba a correr. Kakuzu fue tras él pero no lo alcanzó y lo único que encontró en el camino fue una de las sandalias que él tenía puestos._

_Triste, Kakuzu se acercó a su padre anunciando a quién querría por pareja dentro de la organización, pero no sabían cómo encontrarlo._

_Por otro lado, Orochimaru y sus hijos llegaron a su casa malhumorados y maldiciendo al hombre enmascarado. Por fortuna, Asuma ya había llegado a la casa notando que todas las misiones que le habían encargado habían sido cumplidas y justo en punto de las doce, todo desapareció a excepción del pergamino de invocación que se guardó._

_En la torre Hokage trataban de investigar quién había sido el hombre misterioso que apareció en el torneo pero no se tenían registros de quién poseyera una invocación de ranas, así que Utakata, el consejero de Yamato intervino._

—Todas las sandalias ninja son hechas a la medida para que no haya inconvenientes al correr o pelear —_comentaba el consejero_— Prueben a los hombres del reino la sandalia y a quién le quede, sin duda es la persona que buscan.

_Se hizo el anuncio en todo Konoha que Kakuzu iría en busca del hombre misterioso y cuando la noticia llegó a oídos de Orochimaru, vio su oportunidad. Como la sandalia se la probarían a cualquier hombre, el padrastro decidió encerrar a Asuma para que no tuviera la oportunidad._

_Cuando Kakuzu llegó a casa de Asuma, se dispuso a probar la sandalia tanto a Orochimaru como a sus hijos mientras que el pobre hijo de Minato gritaba que lo sacaran, pero nadie lo escuchaba. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, recordó que tenía el pergamino consigo e invocó a Gamakichi, una rana más chica que cupiera por la pequeña ventana del cuarto._

_Cuando Kakuzu, que estaba por irse al ver que a nadie le había quedado la sandalia, Gamakichi llegó deteniéndolo e informándole que faltaba alguien más. Orochimaru negó la declaración de la invocación, pero como estaba buscando a alguien con invocación de ranas y ahí había una, decidió hacerle caso dando con Asuma._

—Él no es nadie, es la servidumbre —_decía Orochimaru_—, sólo es Ceniasuma.

_Pero Kakuzu no hizo caso al padrastro y le probó la sandalia quedándole perfectamente. Asuma también mostró el pergamino de invocación para confirmar su identidad._

_Kakuzo y Asuma se fueron de casa de Orochimaru llevándose lo que había sido de Minato y estuvieron juntos en Akatsuki como pareja hasta que decidieron casarse y fueron felices para siempre._

**Fin**

—Que cuento tan feo —dijo Naruto cuando acabó la narración— Quiero volverlo a intentar…

—¡Nada de volverlo a intentar!

Exclamaron todos en coro, pero una nueva neblina volvió a envolverlos lentamente llamando la atención de todos.

—¿No se supone que ya había acabado el cuento?

—Naruto —musitó Tsunade preocupada tras la pregunta de Shizune—, dime qué clase de  
libro tenías para hacer el jutsu.

—Antología de cuentos.

—Esto no acabará hasta que acabemos el libro.

—¡No quiero volver a ser príncipe!

La neblina cubrió todo cambiando totalmente el panorama, se oyó un arreglo de garganta y la voz del narrador comenzaba a oírse.


	3. BlancoJuugo primera parte

Si, ya sé, he tardado horrores con la continuación, pero es que entre adaptar el cuento, tener que rehacerlo tras perder las hojas donde lo escribí y que se me habían acumulado otras cosas (muchas de ellas de la escuela), era obvio que tardara tanto, sin embargo, les traigo el siguiente cuento, que debido a ser más largo que el de Cenicienta y con más personajes (y por tanto, muchas más interrupciones), quedará en dos partes. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

_En un reino muy lejano existió un Hokage y su esposa que anhelaban tener hijos. Un día, Ino se encontraba cociendo junto a la ventana de su cuarto, cuando de repente, se pinchó el dedo, saliéndole unas gotas de sangre que cayeron sobre la nieve del marco de la ventana._

—¡Como me gustaría tener un hijo de alma pura como la nieve, que sea tan sensible con cualquier emoción palpitante! —_miraba las gotas de sangre y la madera del marco_— Que su color favorito sea el rojo y que su piel sea bronceada para que se vea como la madera.

_Al poco tiempo la esposa del Hokage quedó embarazada y su mayor antojo eran los jugos de naranja. Cuando el bebé nació, le pusieron BlancoJuugo, teniendo en cuenta el deseo de la madre y el color naranja del cabello del niño que parecía obtenido de los jugos que Ino se tomó._

—Que absurdo ¿quién escribe los cuentos del jutsu?

—Sht —calló Tsunade a Ino fuera de escena— No hables.

_Cuando BlancoJuugo cumplió tres años, Ino fue invadida por una enfermedad y murió. El Hokage volvió a casarse cuando su hijo cumplió doce, pero ésta vez con un hombre guapo que presumía tener una gran sensibilidad. Su nombre era Sai._

_El Hokage crió a Juugo, enseñándole las artes shinobis, sin embargo, la sensibilidad del chico, lo llevaba desde una pasividad tranquilizadora que incluso atraía a los animales, hasta una agresividad aterradora que daba miedo hasta el más valiente._

_Lamentablemente, el Hokage murió a los pocos años en un ataque a Konoha, quedándose Juugo solo con su padrastro._

_Sai, siempre mostraba buena cara a todo mundo, incluso a su hijastro, pero él no lo quería, al contrario, lo detestaba, pues BlancoJuugo era querido y apreciado por todo mundo y se presumía de sus grandes habilidades ninjas gracias a su sensibilidad. Esto último, era lo que más despreciaba, pues además de él, BlancoJuugo estaba en la mirada para próximo Hokage. Si su hijastro no lograba detectar su desprecio, era por la habilidad de Sai para disimular y contener sus propias emociones, por eso parecía que jamás explotaría._

_Lo que nadie sabía, era que Sai, realmente era quien había asesinado al Hokage y que tenía un espejo mágico que, aunque siempre mentía, cada cincuentava respuesta, era verdadera._

—Espejito, espejito ¿quién es el más fuerte de Konoha?

_En el espejo, en lugar de aparecer la imagen del pelinegro frente a él, apareció la figura de Kabuto arreglándose los lentes._

—El más pequeño de La Academia Ninja.

_Pasaron los días y aún no se dictaminaba al nuevo Hokage, todos los días, Sai hacía la misma pregunta al espejo, obteniendo la misma respuesta, hasta que un día, llegó el momento en que el espejo diría la verdad._

—Espejito, espejito —_preguntaba Sai con su característica sonrisa_— ¿Quién es el más fuerte de Konoha?

—BlancoJuugo, querido amo.

_El pelinegro estaba enfadado con la respuesta, la declaración del nuevo Hokage se daría en cinco días y debía hacer algo para evitar que eligieran a su hijastro._

—Sai, se supone que estás enojado —entró Naruto— No deberías sonreír.

—¿Así Naruto-kun?

La expresión en la cara del chico no había cambiado en nada, pero al poco tiempo apareció Sakura halando al rubio fuera.

—Deja que continúe.

El cuento se reanudó a tiempo, así que no tuvieron que actuar todo de nuevo.

_Sai necesitaba una forma de quitar a BlancoJuugo del camino, pero en ésta ocasión, no podía mancharse las manos, pues anteriormente había aprovechado la guerra, pero aquí, no había forma de evitar una investigación._

_Después de pensar, decidió mandar a uno de sus más fieles seguidores a matar a su hijastro, pues nadie en la aldea lo conocía como su subordinado. Además, eran pocas las emociones que él transmitía, así que no habría problemas en que su víctima lo descubriera en un engaño._

—¿Me llamó Sai-sama?

—Lleva a mi hijastro fuera de Konoha y mátalo, es fuerte, así que tendrás que ponerle una trampa —_dijo Sai a Shino, quien se hallaba inclinado y vestido con el traje ANBU_— Y como prueba, quiero que me traigas su corazón.

_El shinobi asentó, tomó la caja donde debería guardar el órgano y se marchó en busca del naranjizo._

—BlancoJuugo-san, sé que es tonto viniendo de un ANBU pedir esto pero… —_se presentó como ANBU frente al aludido_— me temo que necesito de sus habilidades para mi misión —_hizo una reverencia_— Lamento la molestia, sé que no puede hacer misiones hasta que se decida al Hokage pero…

—Con gusto ayudaré —_sonrió el joven_— ¿De qué trata?

A las afueras del escenario, una carcajada invadió el lugar y a escena entró Suigetsu, que prácticamente lloraba de la risa mientras se acercaba a Juugo.

—¡Juugo Blancanieves! —Seguía riendo— Lo que te falta es el vestido y el moñito —apenas y podía hablar— También te falta cantar.

El aludido frunció el ceño, pero enseguida, Naruto entró riendo de la misma forma que el albino. Obviamente al naranjizo no le hizo gracia, y ya que percibía el enfado de los demás por la interrupción más que la diversión del par, el sello maldito se liberó atacándolos.

Ambos burlones alcanzaron a esquivar la ofensiva, pero Juugo seguía en su fase asesina y no dudaron en correr.

—¡Sasuke! —Llamó Suigetsu— ¡Ayúdanos!

El azabache ni se inmutó y aunque Karin también había sentido la tentación de reír como ese par, se había reprimido, pero ahora con lo que les sucedía al par, soltó una carcajada.

—¡Se lo tienen merecido por interrumpir!

Por fortuna de los perseguidos, el lugar ya estaba siendo invadido por el humo del reinicio, y en poco tiempo, la escena volvió al principio. Unos minutos más y ya estaban de vuelta en la escena que había sido truncada.

—BlancoJuugo-san, sé que es tonto viniendo de un ANBU pedir esto pero… —_se presentó como ANBU frente al aludido_— me temo que necesito de sus habilidades para mi misión —_hizo una reverencia_— Lamento la molestia, sé que no puede hacer misiones hasta que se decida al Hokage pero…

—Con gusto ayudaré —_sonrió el joven_— ¿De qué trata?

—En los límites del país se reportó a un criminal de rango S, hay que atraparlo, ya sea vivo o muerto.

—Vayamos entonces a buscarlo, espero que podamos traerlo con vida.

_Shino condujo a BlancoJuugo a las afueras del país del Fuego, y una vez que Aburame se aseguró de que no había nadie en los alrededores, sacó un kunai y se dispuso a amenazar el cuello del chico. Gracias a la ausencia de gente y la neutralidad de Shino, BlancoJuugo no pudo absorber emociones desagradables para transformarse, y por ende, estaba indefenso ante la amenaza._

—¿Por qué haces esto Shino-san?

—Es mi misión.

—Entonces hazlo, dije que te ayudaría con tu misión.

_La disposición de BlancoJuugo y lo que había percibido de él, hizo que en Shino, por primera vez, naciera la duda de dar paso a su acción. Shino conocía al chico y era de los pocos que respetaban la vida de los seres vivientes, incluyendo los de los insectos y no le parecía justo lo que estaba pasando. Le tomó algo de tiempo, pero finalmente soltó su arma._

—Escapa. Sai-sama fue quien me encomendó ésta misión, es mejor que huyas o intentará algún atentado nuevo contra ti.

—Pero…

—Tú sólo no podrás contra él y sus aliados, es mejor que huyas.

_BlancoJuugo agradeció la oportunidad a Shino y le prometió volver con ayuda para contraatacar a Sai, cuando consiguiera mejorar o un ejército que le ayudara._

_ Shino vio a BlancoJuugo alejarse y cuando por fin lo perdió de vista, dio media vuelta. En su andar de regreso a la aldea, pensé un poco sobre qué hacer, pues debía llevarle un corazón a Sai. Aburame no sabía qué hacer, pero en el camino, encontró a un venado agonizante, que al poco tiempo de haber acudido a él, pereció. Así, se le ocurrió la idea de sacarle el corazón para ponerlo en reemplazo al del pelinaranja._

—¡Un momento! Se supone que el cazador decide matar al venado —intervino Deidara apareciendo en escena— ¿Cómo es que cambiaron el cuento?

—Debe respectarse la vida de todo ser vivo, incluyendo la de los insectos —contestó Shino— Ese es el mensaje del cuento, por ello fue cambiado.

—¡Deidara! ¡Vuelve aquí!

—¡Ese no es el mensaje de Blancanieves! —Protestó el rubio con énfasis ignorando las palabras de Pein— Yo me sé el cuento de memo… —notó las miradas de enfado sobre él que se tornaban, algunas confusas, otras con burla— Quien no se lo sepa es un tarado.

—Creo que Blancanieves debió ser alguien más ¿verdad Deidara?

Hidan soltó la carcajada tras su comentario, recibiendo reclamos del aludido, pese a la niebla que nuevamente envolvía el lugar.

El albino no fue el único en reír, y aunque Haruno también participó en la burla colectiva, n pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por el cambio en el cuento, pues ella también conocía bien la historia como para aceptar la diferencia con facilidad, a lo que no dudó en cuestionar a Tsunade sobre ello antes del reinicio.

—Ya dije que el jutsu adapta los cuentos, seguramente cambió un poco porque Shino no podría hacer algo como eso.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que tengo tendencias gay? —Reclamó Kakuzo preparado para el ataque en medio de la neblina— ¡Retráctate de eso!

—Hay muchos gays de cóset —la rubia sonrió, después de todo, nadie podría matar a nadie si querían salir de ahí— Además, es un jutsu defectuoso, sin mencionar que es inútil —ya nada se veía, estaban a unos segundos de recomenzar— Sólo sigan al narrador si quieren salir.

_En un reino muy lejano..._

* * *

Por cierto, agradezco la sugerencia de cuentos, y claro que los tomaré en cuenta, aún no sé cuántos cuentos más integraré, pero tendré en cuenta sus sugerencias.

Un agradecimiento de antemano a aquellos que pese a mi impuntualidad, aún me siguen leyendo.


End file.
